


It Will Get Better

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Romance, Trust, Worry, console, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember my sister and father are redheads. It may be odd for Ferelden's to have red hair but not from my town in the free marches." he tapped her nose "I just do not want to see you running yourself ragged" he pressed a swift kiss to her upper lip. "You are my wife and  I would see you happy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Get Better

"I don't think that this will ever end" Aveline murmured. One arm crooked above her head, the other folded about her waist, it was another sleepless night staring at the ceiling. Fear seemed to have made itself a permanent resident deep within her breast and refused to let up his assault on her mind. Fear for Ferelden. Fear for Kirkwall. Fear for the Templars, the mages. Hawke, Anders, Fenris, Merrill, Varric, even that bitch Isabella. Fear for Donnic. 

Trembling fingers, hard bitten lips. Shuddering breaths. Eyes bright with unshed tears. Choking. 

Strangling. Struggling. Useless. 

"What will never end?" the voice thick with sleep broke the panicked haze. An unintentional battle ram, a familiar touch, a comforting hold. Donnic blinked at her dazed, searching hands pulling her from her isolated position on the edge of the bed, down into the middle, the mattress sinking beneath their combined weights. He yawned as Aveline revealed silently in the radiating body heat, a constant reminder of life. 

Assurance, the prelude and epilogue of fear. 

"Donnic..." 

"Aveline, you stayed awake again" Not a question, a simple statement of familiarity. 

"I don't do this on purpose" she muttered, thankful for the dark that hid her frown. With a sigh her mouth moved ever so slightly against the forgiving fabric of his nightshirt. Linen soap, the linger of hardworked sweat, the chilled bite of steel, polish, a few too many sweet rolls and stolen kisses. Donnic. Her senses flooded with the man, her husband, her lover. No replacement. Just Donnic. Calming, familiar Donnic. 

"I never said that you did it on purpose" he murmured pressing a kiss to the top of ginger colored hair. A low rumble of approval deep in the throat. 

Innocent Pleasure. 

Smaller arms about his torso, long worked legs intertwined with his own. 

Affection. 

Donnic would wager that not even the champion herself was privy to this knowledge. This side of Aveline. Yes, her closest friends knew she had a soft side, specifically for the champion, but this level of flocculent behavior, he was certain he was alone in this. He murmured further approval as she placed a kiss on his collar bone before speaking. 

"I know you didn't" she sighed "It's just...I can't help it. I can't seem to stop worrying" 

"About everything" 

"Yes" 

"You know that you cannot take care of everything" 

"I know" 

"Then try not to" Donnic murmured, pulling back slightly. 

Gentle. Concerned. 

Sword calloused fingers touched the women's chin until she focused on him. "Aveline, I know that you want to take care of everyone and everything but you just can't. You are not a god. Our friends are full grown adults. They can take care of themselves, and when they can't then that’s when you can step in to help, not save" he smiled gradually as Aveline huffed, exasperation plain on her features. 

"But I cannot just stand back and do nothing Donnic!" she protested. 

"I did not say that you couldn't help" Donnic pressed his forehead to hers, fingers working their way through strands of red hair. He listened for the tell tale signs that he would be able to speak again and that she would listen. He waited patiently as aggravated grumbling turned to soft noises of contentment. "I just said that you cannot fix everything. Everyone knows that you are doing the best you can to help, you have been practically running the city since the Qunari attack and Meredith..." 

"Became so stressed?" 

"That is a kind way to put it. Not the answer I was expecting from you" 

"Fine. Since the bitch lost her mind and got smeared across bullshit road by the crazy wagon. Not a single wheel missing her" 

"That’s more like it" the laughter in his own chest mimicked that of the women in his arms. 

 

Relaxation. Enjoyment. Comforting Presence. 

"Its just-" 

"I know. It’s how you are" Donnic looked back at her, smiling again. "and I love that about you. You would do anything to protect your friends, through yourself into danger for this city..your dedication...your heart. It was the first thing that I noticed about you" 

"Not the flaming hair?" 

"Remember my sister and father are redheads. It may be odd for Fereldans to have red hair but not from my town in the free marches." he tapped her nose "I just do not want to see you running yourself ragged" he pressed a swift kiss to her upper lip. "You are my wife and I would see you happy" 

"Donnic" 

"So try not to worry too much" he smiled pulling her flush against him. His expression turned knowing, his wife would be red faced and scowling against his shoulder "No worries here, not in our bed" he chuckled as she pinched his side., 

"And if I do worry?" 

"Then I will have to fix that" he smiled pushing onto his elbows and pulling Aveline into a kiss.


End file.
